The Closet
by McJennJen
Summary: One Shot. Kurt is trying to be supportive, but Dave is just being stubborn.


**Authors Note: This was inspired by this wonderful artwork by ahatsuinode0101 on dArt.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt had gotten the text just before he left his house; '_parents are gone, house is open'_, just like every other time he'd gone over to his friend's house. It was rather odd to refer to Dave Karofsky as his friend, but Kurt couldn't find a much better description without going into far more detail that would take hours to fully explain. 'Friend' was as close to a simple explanation their relationship would get.

For months Kurt only went over when Dave's parents were gone, otherwise the jock would go over to the Hummel home. It wasn't always the most comfortable feeling in the world since both Burt and Finn would check in on them from time to time, assuming that Dave was going to start pushing Kurt around again. The in the household had to explain at least weekly at he had David were working though their past problems. Both men even knew about his homosexuality, but that didn't make them hesitant of accepting the boy who had tormented a member of their family. It didn't' help that everyone could feel the sexual tension between the two of them, and Burt, while very accepting, wasn't quite ready for his son to have a boyfriend. The arrangement seemed to work for them both though. They'd hang out and watch movies or play video games and keep at least a one-foot distance from one another so at to not come in physical contact on accident.

However, the two had been planning this particular day for some time. Kurt had been encouraging Dave to finally tell his parents since the beginning of senior year. With Dave ready to graduate and move, not just away from his parents, but into another state, Kurt had convinced him that it was the best time to come out. There'd been conversations over and over about the pros and cons that could come out of telling the Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky that their son was gay. Dave's worst fear was being cut off. Kurt assured the large boy that they wouldn't do that if they truly cared about their son, and if they did, the jock had a full ride scholarship and could always simply come back to Lima and visit his friends during the holidays. Dave, after all, had Kurt and while Finn and Burt were still being overly protective, Carole felt that if Kurt could trust the boy, so could she. The jock also still had most of his other friends from hockey and football, who didn't seem to care much about his homosexuality after the initial shock. Plus, he was going to be at Boston College playing ice hockey; he'd be making lots of new friends once he was all moved in.

Like dozens of times before, Kurt entered the Karofsky house without knocking. But unlike those many times before, he wasn't greeted by Dave playing Halo in the living room, instead the tall, thin senior was alone in the large house. "Dave?" he said loudly, hoping to hear a response from his friend. Instinctively, he went to the kitchen where he was still alone. "Dave?" he called out in a sing song voice. "Dave!" Kurt was getting a bit worried as he wandered around the empty Karofsky house looking for Hockey player. He checked a few of the other rooms downstairs before heading upstairs to investigate more. "Ugh! The boy is going to the end of me I swear." Kurt mumbled to himself. He threw open the door to Dave's room, expecting to find the subject of his search, but failed. "Damnit, Karofsky!" Kurt shouted before throwing himself onto the large bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm in here, Hummel." A deep muffled voice came from the closed closet door. Kurt's head popped up and stared at the closed door. He'd been in there once before.

Kurt and Dave had been watching movies together at least once a week. Dave would spend a large amount of time explaining specifics about football as they watched The Blind Side, Kurt would go in detail about vocal ranges and breathing strategies when dancing while they watched Burlesque. That's what they'd agreed on; two movies every time they had a movie night: Dave picked one, Kurt picked the other. Dave's parents were supposed to be gone well past midnight that particular night, but they came home at ten instead. Dave flipped out and shoved Kurt into the large walk-in closet until they'd checked on him and gone to bed. This didn't go without a lot of complains and a comment about the literal reference that was going on at that very moment.

Kurt opened the door only to find Dave Karofsky, the starting right guard of the McKinnley high school varsity football team and star forward on the hockey team, sitting with his legs crossed, his elbows on his knees, his hands cradling his chin, looking much like a small child. "I'm not going to do it. They're going to disown me." He looked up at the blue-eyed boy for a moment before looking back down as he had been since he had text Kurt. That had been the moment he panicked. He knew with Kurt coming over it was set. As soon as Dave's parents showed up from their dinner, he'd have to spill his guts

"Geeze! For a jock, you sure are a sissy." There was a small, sarcastic smirk on his face, but Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped into the large room a bit more, keeping the door wide open. He couldn't help but think, yet again, how jealous he was at this large closet and for a moment let his mind wander, thinking about all the things he could put into such a closet before he focused back on the situation at hand.

"Blow me Hummel." Karofsky scowled up at the perfectly dressed boy.

"Not until you tell you parents, that's part of the deal." That fucking smirk, even being a smug little arrogant, snotty, annoyance, Kurt Hummel still looked adorable to Karofsky.

It'd taken time and energy, and a lot of apologies. The two high school boys didn't have a lot in common, but they'd managed to become friends, in a sense. Dave had needed, more than anything, a confidant, someone who he could tell everything to without the burden of the worry or judgment. When Kurt had returned to the public school after a few months at the all-boys' school, Karofsky had changed quite a bit. It was hard not to change. He'd completely distanced himself from his friends and his parents. He'd be suspended from the football team when Coach Beiste couldn't manage to keep him motivated and Finn nearly had his arm broken at a football game because Dave had been so distracted. His grades had plummeted even further, so much so that he'd been kicked off the hockey team half way through the second semester. His parents had grounded him, thinking he was just acting out, being a normal teenager.

Kurt happened to be the one to find him in the locker room before he swallowed the handful of pills.

Nothing would go on between the two though, not with the rules Kurt had laid out. Dave had a long road ahead of him and Kurt had made it very clear as soon as he came back and the pair began to get closer that, while Dave did have romantic feelings towards Kurt, he had to figure out and accept himself before he had a relationship with anyone. Kurt may have accepted Karofsky's apology and started to forgive his former bully, but he still had a long road ahead of himself. The smart-ass sexual remarks always managed to sneak into their conversations, though. Their friendship could flourish, but they both had a lot of life to learn from before they could try to be more than friends.

"Seriously, Dave, you have to tell them. They won't hate you. You're being overdramatic." The smirk had faded into something of an annoyance. They'd had this conversation dozens of times before and Kurt was near the end of his line. He'd empathized with the boy, felt sadness and concern for him.

For a while he generally babied of the jock.

With the help of Kurt and a few of Dave's close friends who accepted him for what he really was over the summer, he'd started to come back from his funk. Back on the football and hockey team, his grades back to their 3.5 GPA, and not feeling a need to bully anyone (okay so he slushied kids from time to time, but only when they deserved it), Dave was back in the game.

"Nope, it's not going to happen. Why do they need to know?" He'd asked the question before. Kurt had said the same thing so many times that he could repeat the speech word for word without a second thought.

The slim singer finally got into the stance that perfectly displayed his irritation. His fists on his hips, his feet apart and holding his ground, his manicured eyebrows furrowed at an angle and a frown plastered across his lips. "If you don't get off your ass and out of the closet I'm going home and you can watch your stupid gory movies on your own."

Karofsky's hazel green eyes, filled with a bit of shock at the threat of loosing his friend, looked up to blue eyes and pursed his lips to the side. Kurt stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his toes as to try and speed up the larger boys decision to exit the messy closet. Finally, Karofsky sighed. "Fine." He moved from his cross-legged position and stood up, still taller than Kurt, even though the singer had sprouted nearly six inches from two years before. "They should be home soon." And he walked out of the closet, Kurt following close behind and closed the door.


End file.
